Lost Children
by Ukie Fox
Summary: The Fox family are taking the RWBY world by storm, helping the RWBY team while also trying to keep a secret at bay. We are all children lost in the darkness, some more then others.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone!**_

 _ **I had a binge watch of RWBY and thought 'What would happen if Shakira's group went to Beacon.' So here it is. I know that their names have nothing to do with a colour, but they do have a colour group and they all have specific colours in clothing. They are a group of people that I like to use in lots of different fandoms, so they are not designed like the rest of the RWBY world is.**_

 _ **If you are wondering who this group is, check them out at my other story Split Mind, where you will be able to find a character creation chapter that has information about them. Please note that their history is different as this is a different universe and I have a new story line for them.**_

 _ **This fanfic follows the story of RWBY to the letter, plus a little extra from my OC's. I will not be following the story line if my characters are not involved in the scene, as you could just watch the show to see that.**_

 _ **Non-batered!**_

* * *

 _Second day into the new year of Beacon_

The first day at Beacon would be the hardest if you did not know who anyone was. Plus it was even harder when you had your family with you as well.

"Hay take a look at this!" Leo said as he looked down at the town they were flying over, his hands placed up against the glass, partly there to give him support and partly to show how much he wants to reach out and touch the tops of the buildings. Ukie walked up behind her younger brother and pushed him lightly, making the younger boy lose his balance enough to head but the window. "Ow!" Leo yelled as he rubbed his head.

"And that is only a small amount of pain that you would feel if you landed face first on the ground from this height." Shakira said in a matter of factly voice. She was playing the big sister role well. Leo looked towards the two girls, there was no way he will ever be able to do fun things while those two are around.

"It is not like I will be able to fall out of the window and even if I did I will not get hurt." Leo said as he knocked on his chest trying to prove a point, his chest made a metallic noise, he then went over to sit beside the crouching copper haired man.

"It does not matter!" Ukie said as she put her hands on her hips, looking towards the young boy. Shakira rested against the wall of the airship with her arms crossed, also looking towards the two males. Alex was crouched on top of a bench on the other side of the ships viewing room, he was so deep in thought that he did not really notice Leo sit next to him, until the boy spoke.

"We are going to be living here from now on." Alex sighed It was true they would be living here for the next four years, each one of them would leave this academy being a Hunter or Huntress. Leo placed his hand on Alex's cheek getting the teens attention, Alex turned to face the younger teen "If you are worried we could bind them, I can lend you my coat, that way no one will see them." Leo rubbed his thumb along the older teens cheek. Alex lightly pushed his hand away, and turned back to the window.

"They are not the thing that is bothering me. I am worried what Professor Ozpin said." Alex moved to sit down properly on then bench, the things on his back moved slightly. "Our mission is important I get that, but I don't think we will be able to really pass for a first year team. You and I are both two years either side of the age for a first year." Alex voice did not contain much worry for the key weakness in their plan, he's statement was more of a observation then anything. Shakira moved to go and sit on the other side Alex and Ukie moved to stand behind and to the side of Leo.

"You have a point, but the professor seems to have a reason to think that we are capable of the job. We should trust him and the plan." Shakira said as she put her hands in her lap. She was also worried about this plan failing but they had to make this work. Each of the team members looked out the window and took this time to relax before having to face anything that Beacon would throw at them.

* * *

 _First day into the new year at Beacon_

In Ozpin's office:

A gray haired man walked around his office sipping at his coffee while he thought. A middle aged blonde woman walked into the room.

"Professor I am here to report that the teens you asked for are on their way here. Their airship should be landing soon." Glynda said as she typed something into her scroll, soon after she has finished typing, four files appeared on the left wall's screen. Ozpin looked towards the screen, taking a sip of his coffee. "These are the files of the new students. They are exceeding in all fields." The blonde woman took a break to process the information she was going to relay to the professor. One file enlarged to cover the whole screen, the face of a very young black haired male, his hair contrast against his pale skin. Dark chocolate eyes looked back at them. "The youngest student at age fifteen, Leo Fox is skilled in the art of assassination and stealth non of the students or teachers at Beacon can compare to his skill, except the other new student Alex. He is yet another student who is under the age regulation this school has set. As he is young he has not had the full education that the rest of the students have had prior to coming to Beacon. He does not have great social skills." Leo's file then went away and the next file appeared. This file showed an older looking girl with brown hair, her dull red eyes did not help with her image. "This is Leo's older sister Ukie Fox, she is very strong and she works well with close up combat. Her attitude is a little on the rough side but she seems to have this attitude to keep her family safe, kind of like a bully deterrent if you will. Her eyes do not help her to make friends do they. They look a lot like Grimm eyes."

"But if she wants to be seen as a scary person to mess with, then her eyes help her greatly." Ozpin commented. Glynda looked towards the professor.

"Yes that is all well and good, but won't she find it a little hard to make comrades?" Glynda's observation was valid but Ozpin know full well that they did not need to worry about Ukie making friends as her team was already decided, even before the team making exercise. Ozpin took another sip of his coffee, Glynda took this as a sign to continue. The next file appeared on the screen, this file was of another young female, her smile brightened up both of the teachers moods, she looked like the life of the party and had a mother feel to her. Very much so someone that could be approached by everyone. Her amber eyes helped to give her that warm motherly feeling. "This is Shakira Fox? Wait it does not say anything about her family relationship with the other two students. This can not be a coincidence that they have the last name, could it?" Glynda looked towards the professor once again for confirmation on the question at hand. Ozpin turned to the woman.

"Each of these students have the last name, but only Ukie and Leo are related. They all had different names before but now they have taken Shakira's last name." Once Ozpin had made sure that Glynda know what was going on he turned towards the screen again, indicating that she should continue.

"Well Shakira has the highest test scores on record, not just in her year but from all the results recorded. Every test she has taken she has not failed. Eidetic memory. What is this? According to this file she has already finished school even at her young age. So her intelligence would be a good asset to her team mates." The final file took over the screen. This file contained information on an older male, he looked like a third year, not a first year. The older males copper hair framed his face, bright blue eyes drew in their attention. "Alex Fox age nineteen. His fighting skills are exceptional. Classroom work is above average. Much like Leo, his social skills need work." Once Glynda finished her explanation all the files left the screen and the main screen powered down. Professor Ozpin took a seat at his desk, taking another sip of coffee.

"Please give a message to the new students to all meet up at the school courtyard tomorrow morning before we go to the forest." Ozpin said as he turned in his chair to look outside the window.

"Yes sir. But may I ask why the students should go there?" Glynda said as she stood waiting at the elevators door. Ozpin turned back round to face the woman, placing his elbows on the desk and supporting his head in his hands.

"They are late, no one knows who they are. So the students should go meet their fellow comrades." What Ozpin said was partly correct but it was less for the rest of the students getting to know the new members of the school, but it was more for the new four students to see what kind of people they will have to keep alive, for the next four years. Glynda nodded and left the room, off to do what Ozpin had asked of her. Said professor had turned back around to look outside once again.

* * *

 _Second day into the new year at Beacon_

In the main hall:

Glynda had just finished speaking to the new students. Said woman left the first years to get ready.

"New students!" Ruby said happily as she hurried to get ready. Her older sister Yang chuckled at the girls enthusiasm.

"I thought you don't like people." Yang stated as she herself started to gather her cloths. Ruby stopped getting her things and put her hands behind her back, swaying slightly.

"It not that I don't like people, I just can't socialise well." Ruby then continued to get everything that she needed for getting ready for the day. "Besides new people mean new weapons!" That sentence made Yang fully understand why her younger sister was actually happy.

"Well lets hurry, we don't want to be late to meet them." Yang said as she waited for her sister to get the last of her things. While getting changed, the topic of the new students began again.

"I wonder why they are late?" Ruby questioned, it was a valid question since everyone else had arrived on time, but here were a group of new students that decided to appear a whole day late. 'They missed the sleep over!' Ruby wined in her thoughts. That new realisation put a bit of a damper on her mood, as the whole night before while everyone was asleep she went round and checked out their weapons. Now here she is unable to get that time to check out these new peoples weapons.

"They most likely got hold up somehow. Traffic maybe." Yang said Ruby giggled a little, she and her sister both knew that there was no such thing as traffic on the way to Beacon since the only way here was by plane unless they lived in Vale. Then they could just walk.

"Well what ever their reason is they better be sorry for making us have to get up later then planed just so we can go meet them. Why do we have to even do this anyway? They could just meet us at the forest." A white haired girl said from the other side of the set of lockers Yang and Ruby where getting changed at. When they noticed who each other were, Weiss turned away from them and began to move her things to the other side of the changing room. Yang and Ruby just watched her go, they needed to focus on getting ready.

* * *

Outside in the court yard:

"Oh I can't wait!" An orange haired girl said happily as she danced around her dark haired friend. "What are they going to be like? Why are they late? Do you think they are strong? I mean we could totally beat them, but are they strong enough to be at this school. What if they become our team mates!" Nora was moving around Ren trying to get a better look though the crowd in case the students where already here.

"Nora they are most likely just a normal group of people, nothing to get to exited about." Ren tried to calm the girl down but she was a lost cause.

"Yeah but I want to make sure that I know every person in our year so that we know them well enough for us to be team mates." Nora had some logic in her meaning but she could tone it down a little. Before Ren could try again to calm the girl down, a small airship slowly descended onto the landing platform in front of the first year group. Ozpin turned to face the transport, air sped past him making his coat and hair move around in the wind. Many of the students that were close to the airship felt this force of wind. A moment after the engine of the airship turned off, its propellers started to slow down. A moment later the side door opened and two teens walked out of the airship, Shakira walked out first followed by Ukie. Shakira had a warm smile on her face and Ukie had her hands behind her head and looked across the crowd with a bored expression. Ozpin looked behind them and was unable to see the rest of their group.

"Where are the others?" Ozpin asked as he took a step towards the girls, as his foot touched the group he was stopped by a blade to his throat.

"Take another step towards them and I will kill you." The young boys cold voice sent shivers down his spine. How had he kept himself hidden from the older man? His aura was gone making the young boy invisible to all senses but sight and he could only be heard when he spoke. All the students looked in shock towards the events that were talking place in front of them.

"Sorry, I will not move from here you have my word." Ozpin said this more towards the young golden eyed female, then towards the boy that had his life in his hands. Shakira nodded and made her way over to the professor, she gave Leo a look and the boy backed off. Said cat boy walked over to were his sister was and crouched down beside her. His cat ears up and alert listening into everything around him, his tail stayed mostly still beside him, except for the end of the tail that went up and down slowly, showing his annoyance for this situation slowly growing. 'Well there is one of the males. Now where is the other one.' Ozpin thought as he looked around, as if he had heard what Ozpin had thought, Alex appeared on top of the airship, his copper hair had grown longer since the photo on his file had been taken. Black wings filled the areas around him, one extended upwards proudly, showing its full length, while the other one wrapped around him covering his body.

"Hello my name is Shakira Fox and this is my family." Shakira said as she extended her hand out behind her to show off her family to the rest of the students.

"Wait they are all family members." Someone in the crowd said, the crowed was filled with talking students, each voicing their opinion on recent events.

"I don't care who they are, no one wastes my time." Weiss complained as she crossed her arms in fronts of her.

"I am sorry for being so late Professor, something came up at our home town. I hope this was not an inconvenience to anyone." Shakira apologised polity to both the teachers and the students.

"Well I guess we should all be going to the forest now, please follow me everyone." Ozpin said as they all began to follow the headmaster. Ruby, Yang, Ren and Nora stayed behind, Yang and Nora only stayed behind because they were waiting for their friend or family member depending on the persons situation. Shakira, Ukie and Leo made their way to follow the first years group. Alex jumped down from the top of the airship, as he landed black feathers fluttered around him, landing on the floor as gracefully as he had. His wings extended behind him before folding at his back. All four of the students that were staying behind were shocked at his beauty and grace.

"Wow." Ren said as he kept his eyes locked on the older male as he made his way over to his family. Alex noticed his staring and turned to look over his shoulder towards the young teen. The older teens eyes shone a bright blue for a moment before dimming back down, Alex smiled at the ninja and then turned back to face the way that the rest of the year where going.

"Ren! Come on we are going to be late!" Nora yelled waving her hand in front of the green ninja, trying to get his attention. Hearing Nora yell his name made Ren come back to reality, shaking his head, as if shaking away a sleep or a spell. He looked down towards his friend.

"Your right, lets get going." Ren said as he and his orange haired companion began to follow the rest of the group. Ruby and Yang followed them a moment later.

"They did not have any weapons. Were they hidden? I know the cat guy had a blade but is that all they have?" Ruby had stayed behind so that she could see the new members weapons, but they were not carrying them out in the open unlike many of the other students in their group.

"Must be hiding them. Its not like that is not allowed." Yang said as she walked beside her sister. Shakira and Ukie were walking beside each other while Leo and Alex walked behind them beside each other.

"She had silver eyes." Shakira mumbled to herself as she was going through all the information that she had seen when she looked across her fellow students. Ukie looked over to her, the red eyed girl dropped her hands to her side as they walked.

"You think she is like her mother?" Ukie said quietly, so that anyone close enough was unable to hear her. Shakira bit the tip of her right thumb thinking over the information.

"Most likely." The other girl said as she bit onto her thumb again.

"You should stop that, its a bad habit." A calm male voice said from behind the girls. Shakira turned her head to look towards the older male, both her and her sister stopped. She stopped biting her thumb and placed her hand by her side, after giving it a quick look to see the damage that she had done to her hand.

"I know, but it helps me to focus." Shakira said. Alex shock his head before going to stand beside her on her right hand side and picked up the girls hand. He kept a strong grip on her hand as she tried to pull away from him. The copper haired boy looked down at the girls thumb and checked it over. The younger girl had gone so far as to pierce the skin, making it bleed slightly.

"You have damaged your beautiful hands again." Alex said as he kissed her wound. "We need your hands in working order or we will all end up dead." Shakira nodded and pulled her hand away from the boy when he loosened his grip on her. Shakira looked around her and noticed that lots of people were looking their way while they walked past.

"Thank you Alex. We should get going." The golden eyed girl began walking again, her family began walking soon after she had, each one of them walking in the order they were in before. Dark red and bright blonde hair zoomed past them before stopping in front of the Fox family, stopping them once again. Yang stood there waving her right hand, while her left was busy trying to keep her sister's head in an arm lock beside her.

"Hi, I'm Yang and this is my younger sister Ruby." The blonde girl said as she pushed her sister forward, said girl stumbled slightly before regaining her balance. The young girl waved.

"Hi there." Ruby said timidly and cutely. Shakira gave the girl another warm smile before stepping out in front of her family. She placed her right hand on her chest before introducing herself.

"Hi there, I'm Shakira and this is my family." She said as she waved her hand behind her towards the group. "This bored lady beside me is Ukie." The girl in question waved before moving both of her hands down by her side.

"I am only bored right now because there is nothing really to do at the moment, other than to follow the class." Her red eyes moved across the young girl before her, a second later those very eyes lit up with excitement. "Leo! She the same age as you!" Ukie said as she pulled the young cat to her side, he had an unimpressed look on his face as his head was locked at her side just like Ruby's was a moment ago. Ruby looked the boy over and gave him a sympathetic look, she know first hand what big sisters can be like. Leo wiggled out of the woman's grip and looked the young girl over, he moved forward to stand right up close to the girl, making her feel uncomfortable. He placed a hand between them by their heads.

"Good you are smaller then me." He said in a dull quiet voice as he checked to make sure that she was indeed smaller them him. Ruby took two steps back.

"What?" She asked in confusion. The young teen looked at her with a blank expression.

"Sorry, I was worried that I might have been smaller then a girl." He explained. As he moved to stand beside Alex again.

"What!" Ruby yelled. "I drink lots of milk, I am the normal size for a girl my age." Ruby's arms flailed around as she was unable to control her anger towards the boy. The black winged boy moved though their little group to stand in front of Ruby, he copied Shakira's action by placing his hand on his chest.

"My name is Alex Fox, sorry for my brothers rudeness." His copper hair fell down around his face as he bowed his head. He did not wait for the girls reply as he moved away from the two girls and began to make his way to where the rest of the class had gone. Shakira followed after him and then the rest of her family came soon after.

"We better hurry up we don't want to be late for our first day of school!" The curvy girl called behind her, both Yang and Ruby quickly caught up with the Fox family. Ruby walked next to Shakira while Yang walked and talked with Ukie, Leo and Alex watch the group of girls chat from behind, occasionally starting up their own conversations.

"So. Where are your weapons?" Ruby asked the girl next to her, this whole time watching and talking to the girl she had still not figure out what or where each of the student's weapons were. Shakira chuckled at the girl, this made the said girl look over towards the older girl confused.

"We don't carry our weapons with us." Her smile had still not left her face since they had met. This statement made the girl even more confused.

"You have only just got here, you have not had the time to place them in the lockers. So how?" Ruby asked as she looked over the rest of the group, it was true they did not carry weapons. 'Wait! What happened to his blade?' Ruby thought before turning her attention back to the older girl.

"We sent our weapons and luggage to the school a couple of days ago, that way they will be in our room already." With that said Ruby was a bit more convinced, but the fact that Leo's blade had vanished still played on her mind.

"But don't we have to do the team choosing task to find out who we will be working with?" Yang said from behind her.

"We had planned on coming to the school a week or more in advanced, since where we live there is only one air ship that comes here and that only comes once a week. Sadly we missed the airship we had planned for, so yeah our luggage was in the room saved for us until the team task." Shakira explained as they began to walk into the forest. Some things still did not add up.

"Won't you need them for this task?" Ruby asked, half concerned for the safety of her classmates and half confused.

"You don't always need a weapon to keep yourself safe from the monsters in this forest." Ukie said beside the blonde haired girl.

"Well if you need any help just shout." Yang said as they reached the location for the start of the test. Shakira thanked her before standing with the rest of the class. After the introduction and explanation of the task at hand, each student took their place onto a metal platform. Soon after, each student began to be launched into the air across the forest canopy.

Alex looked to his left and saw the ninja from before, said magenta eyed boy was looking straight back at him. Alex smiled at him before being sent into the air. Alex bent backwards with his stomach leading the way for him as his legs and upper body followed behind. Once he was sure that Ren had noticed him, he pulled his upper body forward and allowed his wings to extended out to his side. Catching the wind in his wings as he slowed down his speed, once he was at a good speed he leant completely forward making his head lead the way. Flapping his wings while following the air currents, so that he could keep up the good speed without having to waste to much energy.

"Fallen angel." The green ninja said as he watched the angel fly away.

"A fallen angel that has never fallen from grace." The young cat boy said beside him as he waited his turn to be sent off into the forest. Shakira and Ukie were sent into the air and soon after Leo followed. Each one flew through the air in a way that made them all look like they had their own kind of wings, each one looked like they belonged in the sky, far away from the rest of humanity. Each student was sent into the forest within the next two minutes. Ozpin looked over across the forest with Glynda at his side.

"Do you really think that they will be okay without their weapons?" The huntress said as she checked through the Fox families files for the sixth time today. Ozpin did not look away from the forest when he replied.

"For this task each student must have a weapon to be able to go into the forest. Those platforms would not send them into the forest if they did not have one." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

* * *

 _ **Well there it is! First chapter of 'Lost Children'.**_

 _ **Please be warned that I do have a lot of school work to do at the moment, so I don't know how often I will be able to update this, it will be done.**_

 _ **Ukie signing out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Everyone! Ukie here.**_

 _ **Please check out the poll for this story, I would really like you thoughts on what should happen later on.  
**_

 _ **No bata reader**_

* * *

Emerald Forest:

The forest leaves rustled as students zoomed past them. Each student eventually met the ground, some landing on their feet while others landed face first. The Fox family were the ones to land correctly, as well as other students. Shakira looked impressed as she saw that some students were still flying past her and from the sounds of things only one person has landed on their face so far. A different kind of rustling came from the other end of the clearing that Shakira had landed in, the bushes rustled from the movement of an unknown target. But Shakira did not move as the sound got louder. A moment later a brown haired girl emerged from the foliage walking up to the other girl. Shakira did not move from her location or even look at the person, she new who this person was and trusted them.

"Did not take long to find you." The woman said as she moved to stand beside Shakira. Said girl turned to the new person and smiled.

"Well of course it would not take long, I made sure to put a tracker on each of us so that we can find each other. Lets go find the others Ukie." Shakira addressed the girl as she began walking deeper into the woods.

"Lets hope those two find each other before they meet anyone else." Ukie said as she followed behind the other girl. Ukie own braided hair trailed behind her as she walked into the forest, the sound of metal running across the floor could be heard occasionally, as they walked.

* * *

With Alex:

"Alex up here." The cat boy said as he watched his feathered brother walk past underneath him. He had decided to stay in the trees once he had landed, so that he could watch everything going on in the forest but also to make sure no one else saw him. Alex turned to look up at the voice. Leo was there crouched on the tree branch above him, his cat tail swayed side to side. His emotionless face would have told anyone else that he was not interested, but Alex knew that when his tailed moved like that it meant that he was really happy and/or excited about what was going on. And in this case Leo was very excited to see his older brother.

"I guess that makes up team mates." Alex said as he flow up to Leo's branch, landing beside the younger teen. "We should get going, don't want to be late to the party now do we." Alex said as he stroked Leo's left cat ear, making the teen purr, a second later Leo realises he is purring and tries to stop, but ends up giving in.

"We could... get to the... place by... shadows..." He said between purrs, by this point he was leaning into the touch. Alex nodded and stopped stroking his brothers ear and waited for said teen to compose himself. Alex smiled a little at the sound of protest coming from Leo when he stopped stroking the boy. Alex hoped down to the floor below them.

"That would be quicker but I don't think it is a good idea. I don't want you to get tired." Leo made a pouting face. "I know you have a lot of stamina but still this place is far to big. Even Ukie would not be able to cope with that much energy use. besides we don't know where we need to go." Alex said trying to make Leo feel a little better about the situation. Leo sighed before hopping down beside the older teen.

"Lets get going then." Leo said as he led the way he thought could be of some use to them.

"Remember all we need to do it get the White Queen peace." Alex said as they got deeper into the forest.

"Understood." Leo replies.

* * *

With Shakira & Ukie:

"Shakira... I don't think that is a good idea." Ukie said as she watched her friend stroke the head of a Griffon, said beat laid down beside the sitting girl as she kept stroking its head and neck. Shakira giggled as the beast rolled over on it's back allowing the girl to stroke it's stomach.

"You are super cute!" Shakira squalled happily. Ukie sighed as she looked deeper into the forest. 'I hope they are doing better then we are.' Ukie thought.

"Okay, enough of that. Now Miss Griffon would you be so kind as to take us to where the chess pieces are. I will give you a really big leg of meat." Shakira said as she opened her arms wide, to show how much the griffon would get. A second later the Griffon squawked and stood up, motioning for the two girls to hop on. "Yay! thank you so much Miss Griffon!" Shakira cheered as she hoped onto the Griffon's back, Ukie sighed and got on behind the girl. She wrapped her arms around the other girls waist holding on tight.

"This is going to be fun." Ukie said as she herself began to get excited at the thought of being able to fly over the forest and get this whole exercise over with. "Lets go!" She yelled happily as the Grimm set off into the sky.

 **'Hay Alex we are flying over the forest on a Griffon, see you at the meet up point.'** Shakira said through their mind link.

* * *

 _ **'Roger that, see you soon Shakira.'**_ Alex said as they walked. Leo kept dogging the sun rays that came through the tree tops. Alex watched him as they walked, silently enjoying the funniness of it all. Leo looked at him.

"You do know that I can tell what you are thinking right." Leo said, his voice laced with annoyance. "I know I am taking longer to walk but I don't want to be in the sun if I can help it." Leo said as he watched his brother walk in the sun. The sun made Alex's hair light up with colour, his wings had also lit up, he was almost sparkling as the sun bounced of of him making him look like he was made out of jewels.

"I know Leo, but it still is cute watching you try and doge the sun." Alex said with a warm smile. Leo turned away from him, jumping round a large patch of sun rays.

"We are going to need to get the meeting place soon otherwise they will not be happy that we made them late." Leo said. Alex took a moment to ponder over an idea to get them their quicker and that also stay in the rules that Shakira had set.

"Well We could always fly there. I could carry you like we did when you where younger." Alex said as he walked over to the other teen, said teen looked horrified at the idea.

"You wouldn't..." Leo said giving the older teen a angry look, but that did not stop him. Alex picked up his younger brother under the arms from behind, lifting them both into the air with one flap of his wings.

"You would!" Leo said as he was carried across the forest.

* * *

"Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before anything crazy happens again!" Yang yelled at everyone. Two seconds ticked by before Ruby pointed upwards, getting everyone's attention. Wise cried out for help from the claws Nevermore, while a Griffon flow around the area, slowing descending.

"What is that!" Weiss yelled as the griffon got close to her. The two girls on the Grimm's back waved happily at her.

"Hi there, need some help?" Shakira asked, Wise's reply was quick.

"Help me!" She cried as she held on for dear life.

"Okay." Ukie said as Shakira made the Griffon fly up higher, about another fifty feet above the Nether-more.

"This is your stop!" Shakira yelled over the wind. Ukie stood up on the Griffon's back and gave her sister a salute before leaning to one side and dropping off of the Griffon, free falling down to her target. Lucky for Ukie and Weiss, Shakira had made sure to 'drop' Ukie off in front of the Nether-more's path, so that she would hit her mark. Ukie turned to face towards Shakira, blowing her a kiss before turning to back to the Grimm. Shakira chuckled and asked the Griffon to descend down into the area below.

"Coming to get you!" Ukie yelled as she punched the Nether-more on the top of the head, coursing a shock wave to ripple though the Grimm's body. Sending Weiss falling with a shout. "Ops." Ukie said as she stood on top of the Nether-more as it began to fall as well. Jaune caught the girl as she fell, before then falling with her, cushioning her fall with his body. "Ow, that's gotta hurt." Ukie said still falling with the Grimm. The Griffon landed close to the rest of the students, Shakira hopped off the Griffon giving it a pet before looking at the other students.

"Hi again." Shakira waved her hand before putting it behind her back and pulling out a large leg of meat, chucking it to the Griffon, that squawked happily at the food. "So how is everyone?" She asked the group that looked confused.

"Did she just ride in on a Griffon?" Blake said looking at the girl as she walked over to them, the Griffon had flown off with it's food.

"Where did she get that food from?" Ren said, his comment went unnoticed.

"Yeah, we bumped into that Griffon while walking here. We got it to take us here." The golden eyed girl said as she looked over to where her sister was falling still. "Ukie get over here! I will call Alex!" Shakira yelled towards the other girl, said girl used her stamina to jump with enough force to jump the fall distance and also push the Nevermore to the ground. Landing beside her sister, creating cracks in the ground around her.

"Hi." Ukie said as she stood in front of her classmates, Shakira turned away from the group.

 **'Hey Alex, how far are you?'** Shakira said through her mind link, it did not take to long for her to get a response.

 _ **'Look up."**_ A male voice said. She followed the command and spotted two figures flying through the air towards the group. She waved to her family, as they landed the other side of her.

"Good to see you are not standing out to much Alex, Leo." Shakira said as she looked at the two boys, Alex folded his wings back behind him and Leo crouched down on the floor, both his hands and feet digging in to the ground.

"We are never doing that again..." Leo said, he was really shaken up, in the last few years he hand began to hate flying more and more. Ukie hit his shoulders playfully, sending the boy toppling forward with the force of her hit.

"You love flying really! Don't be such a baby." Ukie said happily even when she got a death glare from her younger brother. Ren and Alex looked at each other for a little while, one admiring the other for his beautiful wing, while the other admired the other for his strong physique. Shakira smiled over to the two, making sure not to let anyone else catch her line of sight. Pyrrha landed at the groups feet.

"Great the gangs all here, now we can die together." Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said as she ran off towards the Death-stalker using her scythe to shoot off a round behind her to give her more power behind her speed. A moment later she was sent flying in the other direction by the Death Stalker claw.

"Did she really think that was going to work?" Ukie said watching the girl run for her life from the Death-stalker. "How long do you think until we should help." Ukie asked.

"We have been told to not interfere unless needed." Alex said as he watched Yang run towards her sister. "Lets keep watching from here." He said. A moment later the Nevermore woke up and began to chase after the dark haired girl.

"She's dead." Leo said sitting close to Alex's legs, leaning on him.

"Stay focused." Shakira said as she stood beside Ukie, getting ready for a fight. Ukie played with her braids for a bit while watching the teens run for their lives.

"She's ganna die." Ukie said as the girl got trapped by the feathers of the Nether-more, Yang fell in between the feathers gapes, looking around panicked, calling to her sister. Ruby tried to pull herself free, but the Death Stalker lifted its stinger, getting ready to strike the young girl. Ukie looked over her shoulder towards her brother. "Wanna make a bet?" She asked the younger teen, said teen nodded and walk over to stand at his sister's side.

"I bet ten credits that she will get saved by blonde haired and knightly over there." Leo said sending a quick look over to the other teen. Ukie nodded like he could understand why.

"I will match you with the credits but I think one of us will have to help her. These kids look too young to be able to do anything." Ukie said as they watched the scene unfold, they were all ready to do something if they needed to. Alex shook his head he and Shakira had a different bet idea for this event.

"Weiss will save her." Shakira said watching the young dark haired struggle to get free. Leo looked at the girl in shock.

"The ice queen? Saving someone else? She is more worried about breaking a nail then helping another person." The cat said looking at the ice queen behind him, she looked like a baby compared to his power, how would a weak girl do anything against that Grimm. A split second later Leo ate his words as the girl stopped the Death Stalkers stinger from hitting the younger teen. Ukie and Leo looked at each other.

"So we both lost." Ukie said.

"But I won, since I got it right." Shakira said happily turning to the other teens with her left hand open, waiting for the money to be given to her. Ukie grumbled a complaint and Leo just stayed quiet while they go their money out and handed it over to their sister. Alex just sighed at his siblings antics, every so often he felt someone watching him, he knew who it was but still it was starting to get a little annoying. Alex walked over to where the fight had happened, he watched as the Death Stalker thrashed around trying to get free of the ice. A loud grown came from above him, he looked up and saw the Nether-more flying above them. Everyone regrouped.

"Guys that things circling back. What are we going to do?" Jaune asked, you could hear the worry in his voice, he was pointing up to the Nevermore that was still flying above them.

"There is no sense in dillydallying our objective is right in front of us." Wise said as she drew everyone's attention to the chest pieces that where placed on their pedestals.

"She's right, our mission is to get an artefact and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby said as she used her thumb to point over her should towards where the items where, Weiss nodded happily. "There is no point in fighting these things." Ruby continued.

"Run and live, that is an idea that I can get behind." Jaune said happily.

"Sounds stupid if you ask me." Leo said annoyed at the other student's inability to fight against the Grimm. Everyone looked over to the faunus boy, they all had a mixture of shock and anger on their faces.

"What did you say? It is not like we are running away. We just want to live another day." Weiss practically yelled at the teen. Leo looked even more annoyed they are going to just that, they were going to run away.

"Leo." Shakira said, Leo looked at the older teen and calmed down before walking over to the chest pieces.

"Fine." Leo said walking up to the white queen's piece. "It's this one we need right?" Leo said, he picked up the piece once he got a nod from Shakira. Shakira also picked up another white queen's piece.

"With that all decided, let's go." Shakira said walking back over to Ukie. The Death-stalker tried again to break free from the ice, this time it was able to create cracks in the ice.

"Time we left." Ren said looking towards Alex when he said it. Since meeting the older teen he was unable to stop looking at him. Everything about the older teen was graceful, from the way he walked like a runway model to the way he flew through the sky.

"Right. Let's go." Ruby said leading the way to where the cliffs are, Leo ran beside her. Both Yang and Ukie watched their younger siblings run off and be the leaders of the group, both of them were full of pride. Blake stopped by them.

"What is it?" Blake asked

"Oh, nothing." Yang said watching her sister.

"They grow up so fast." Ukie said happily, while Yang smiled. The three girls quickly followed the rest of the team. As they got the home stretch the Nether-more flew over them, blocking their path to the cliffs. All the Members of their team split up finding different areas to hide. The Nevermore sat on top of the building in front of the cliffs, squawking loudly.

"Well that's great." Yang said looking at the Nevermore, a second later the Death-stalker burst through the tree line, come straight for them.

"You just had to say something didn't you!" Leo yelled at the blonde girl. Ukie looked at the Death Stalker smiling.

"Time for some fun!" She yelled excitedly, Shakira put her hand out in front of her stopping the girls movement.

"No. We go to the top of the cliff and watch from there. I want to see what kind of people each of them are." Shakira said looking towards where her brothers were hiding, giving them the signal, they began to run towards the cliff. Thanks to Nora the Fox family was able to meet up and disappear into the shadows.

'Wait where did they go?' Ren thought to himself, looking around the area for the other team. A second later he jumped back into the fight.

Explosions, bullets and the screams of the Grimm's could be heard at the bottom of the cliff, teams working together to kill the Grimm that was after them. On the top of the cliff rested one team. Shakira stood watching everything going on blow them, Ukie stood just behind her to her Left. Alex sat at the edge of the cliff with his legs dangering over the edge, Leo laid down beside him. Leo was laying on his front with his head propped on his arms, his tail swaying back and forth, unlike the others he was watching Alex's wings move in the wind. He fought against his cat side, the side of him that told him to attack the bird beside him.

"We will watch from here, see how each person fairs against a Grimm." Shakira said watching Nora send Jaune flying across the cavern, quickly following after him, using her hammer to get across.

"Can we please get involved, I mean come on that looks so fun." Ukie said pointing towards Nora. Shakira herself was beginning to question why she wanted to stay here.

"Well I guess fighting with them will help us understand their skills first hand." Shakira said trying to find a good reason to go and have fun while they are on a mission.

"You want to go fight don't you." Ukie said give her a mischievous smile. Shakira got all flustered waving her hands around trying to explain why she thought it was a good idea and it was not because she wanted to have fun. Ukie laughed enjoying her sisters distress.

"Go on ahead, I will watch while you guys have fun." Alex said as he kept his eyes on the young ninja. Ukie yelled with joy as she jumped from the cliff, free falling for a little while before pushing off against the cliff face. Leo thanked his older brother before following his sister to the fight below. Shakira ran up to Alex giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks big bother!" She yelled as she jumped off the cliff following her siblings. Alex broke his composure to laugh at his younger siblings antics, it was nice to see Shakira having fun, it did not happen to often with recent events. Every team fought bravely killing all the Grimm. The three youngest siblings of the Fox family did not seem to do much in the fight, but from where Alex sat he could see how much of this battle his younger siblings had contributed. Throughout the battle all three Foxes had used their skills to help move the other fighters out of danger. Alex smiled more then once at how Leo would smile while having fun pushing Weiss around without her knowing. Shakira controlled the battle to the very last second of the Nevermore's life as its head fell from its shoulders, this was the real skill of a leader. To all the other members in the fight they did not feel the touches that saved their lives and they did not see their savours. Ukie was laughing her head off as she had fun pushing people around and hitting the Grimm every so often, this made many of the other fighters confused as they heard laughter coming from all around them. Alex himself had jumped down once or twice to defend some of the fighters that his family could not get to in time. Ruby looked to her right seeing the older Fox, she looked confused for a seconds as she walked over to him.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked innocently. Alex looked at the girl before sliding off the cliff edge and flying down to the rest of the group. Ruby shrugged her shoulders using crescent rose to safely make her way down to her friends. Ren looked up towards the sky as he saw a black feather fall, he opened his hand and let the feather land on it. This feather had appeared a moment after he had dogged a attack from the Death Stalker. Ren looked towards the cliff when he heard wings flying towards him. Alex landed about a meter in front of him watching the rest of the team gather. Ren stared at him before being called by his friend.

"Ren focus!" Nora yelled getting her friends attention. "Where you even listening to me!" Nora said waving her hands in front of the ninja's face.

"Sorry Nora. What where you saying?" Ren said, he kept stealing glances towards the winged man, while talking to his friend.

"Well that was fun." Ukie said as she, Ukie and Leo walked over to the group. All the rest of the group watched them come over.

"And where do you think you have been." Weiss said with her hands on her hips. Leo chuckled covering his mouth with his hand, trying to stop his laughter. Weiss looked over to the younger boy with an annoyed look. After calming down a bit Leo answered.

"Wouldn't you like to know Ice Queen." He said making his way over to Alex, said girl was about to yell at him but Shakira interrupted her.

"We were sorting out a different Grimm over there." Shakira said pointing to corpses of two Basilisks, each slowly vaporising into red petals. The rest of the team looked at the dead snakes. "They came out of the forest so we took care of them before they made a mess with the rest of the fighting." Shakira explained. Weiss crossed her arms smiling.

"I could have killed both of them without any help, but you had to have your families help. Weakling." At Weiss's comment Ukie, Leo and Alex all took a threatening step forward. Leo growled and hissed at the girl. Ukie copied her brothers growling. Alex reached behind him, it looked like he was about to get a weapon from behind him. Weiss looked worried at the threat.

"Stop!" Shakira yelled, stopping her family from getting closer to the other girl. "All of you calm down." Shakira demanded from her family. Each member took a step back and began to calm down, as instructed.

"You have them on a tight leash I see. Thank good we need those faunus under control." Weiss said as she gained some confidence. "But you, I mean you are completely human, you should know better." This comment was directed towards Ukie. They took their threatening stances again.

"Weiss, stop." Ruby said trying to calm down her team mate. The white haired girl turned to her friend.

"Stop what its true, they need to behave and be kept on a leash." The Fox family except Shakira became even more angry. Shakira quickly jumped in front of the Ice Queen, her arms open wide, blocking her families way. Weiss jumped back, thinking that the Fox sibling was coming for her, Weiss looked at the other siblings shocked to see how angry they had become.

"STOP IT NOW!" Shakira yelled trying to get her family to snap out of their angry induced rage. Alex blinked and relax, he walked over to his sister, nodding to show that he was safe to be around. Alex stood beside her sister his arms wide blocking the remaining siblings way. "Don't think this means I like you okay. I just don't want to see you dead." Alex said as he watched his siblings. Leo lunged forward towards the white haired girl, said girl screamed in fright as the boy came at her. Alex blocked his way and wrapped his arms around the younger teen, said cat boy wriggled around trying to get free. The force behind Leo's movement coursed both teens to fall to the ground. Alex held Leo in his arms, Leo's head was up against his older brothers shoulder.

"LET ME GO! THAT WITCH DISRESPECTED US! WE ARE NOT ANIMALS YOU BITCH!" Leo yelled looking over his brothers shoulder towards the girl in question. Weiss took a step back. Leo bit down on Alex's shoulder in anger, drawing blood from the bite. A moment later the younger teen fell into unconsciousness, his teeth let go of Alex's shoulder as he fell asleep. Alex relaxed his hold, but still kept him upright against his chest.

"Is he okay?" Blake asked, she was the first of the shocked teens to react to the scene in front of them. Alex looked over his should towards the girl, he gave her a small smile.

"He will be fine." The winged boy said as he turned back to his little brother and began to stroke his hair, calming the sleeping teen. Weiss was still not happy about the whole situation.

"Why should we care if he is okay or not! He tried to attack me!" The white queen said in anger, everyone was more worried about the sleeping teen then the girl that was about to be killed by said teen. "See this is why they need to be on a leash."

"I think you should really shut up right now. We have something more important to take care of right now." Shakira told the girl, her comment made the rest of group looked in the direction she was facing. Ukie still stood there watching Weiss with hate in her eyes. The brown haired girl took a step forward, this moment made Shakira grabbed something from behind her back, chucking the object towards her sister. The moment the object hit the floor after bouncing off the other teen everyone's faces become confused. On the floor laid a string of red fire crackers, their fuse had been lit. When the first bang rang out in the forest Ukie's face was striped of anger and a playful cat face took its place. Each crack of the fire crackers made the young girl become more and more playful, the rest of the group could see how she was trying to fight off the urge to play with the cracker. But to Ukie demise she was overcome by the urge, leaping forward and attacking the crackers as they cracked in her hands. Ukie laughed loudly, enjoying the fire crackers.

"HAHAHAHA! BANG BANG BANG THEY GO! WHEN THEY STOP I DON'T WANNA KNOW!" Ukie cheered happily enjoying the little explosions in her hands. Some of the crackers landed on the ground at her feet, each time those crackers popped Ukie would jump dodging their tiny blast. Ukie's braided hair bounced around her as she danced around. Everyone's expression except the fox families changed from shock to confusion when they saw the change in the girls personality.

"I think we should stop her. I mean she is getting hurt by them right?" Pyrrha asked as she watched the girl dance around happily. The teen had gone from rage induced hatred to down right childish in ten seconds flat. This change worried a few of the members in the group.

"She is fine. Fire crackers always calm her down." Shakira informed the worried teen. Both Shakira and Alex watched the girl with a smile on their faces, it was nice to see their sister go back to her childish self once in a while. Leo moved in his sleep, grabbing hold of the fabric that covered Alex's chest, snuggling into the crock of the older teens neck. Light purring could be heard coming from the younger teen. Shakira turned to address the rest of the group."We may seem a little unorthodox but this is just how are family is." She told them. While Shakira was talking to the rest of the group, Ukie danced behind her singing happily as the fire crackers popped all around her. Alex held Leo close and was stroking his hair calming the younger teen, who's tail swayed back and forth happily. They were far from the normal family that one would seen in the town of Vale. Everyone just looked dumbfounded. A moment later the little popping noise stopped and and Ukie turned to the rest of the group, before anyone could react she lunged forward, her eyes filled with hatred. Shakira turned around just in time to be hit face on by the other teen, the attacking girl wrapped her arms around the other girls waist. Everyone in the group was ready to strike when they were suddenly stopped.

"Wait what!" Jaune said confused at what he was seeing. There in front of them stood Shakira wrapped in the other girls arms, that seemed normal enough but what confused him the most was what was happening to the girl. Ukie was kissing her. Ukie pulled away hugging the girl again.

"Thank you so much for the fire crackers!" Ukie said happily while she hugged her team mate.

"Your welcome." Shakira rubbed the girls head and smiled, they acted like this was a normal thing for them.

"Wait I thought they are family!" Jaume said as his confusion about the scene in front of him began to sink deeper into his mind. Shakira turned towards the other teens, moving Ukie's hands off of her.

"We are related only by name. Ukie and Leo are the only ones that are related by blood. Alex, Leo and Ukie took my last name, but not by law though, so we all still have different family names." Shakira explained, she could see everyone's shock and confusion begin to slowly go back to normal again.

"So you guys just took Shakira's last name? Why?" Yang asked, still a little confused. Alex looked over his shoulder towards the blonde haired teen.

"We took her name out of respect." Alex said. "We may not be related by blood or law, but we are still family, always will be." He said as he continued to stroke his younger brothers hair. Ukie wrapped one of her arms around Shakira's waist, pulling the other girl close to her side.

"Maybe we could be family for real." Ukie had her head on The crock of Shakira's neck as she spoke. Shakira patted the other girls arm way as she walked over to the rest of the group.

"Anyway, we better get to the meeting point." Shakira said changing the subject before the rest of the group began to question her teams relationship further. She looked over to the cliff face beside them. Ukie's face suddenly lite up. "Please don't tell me you are think what I think you are thinking?" Shakira said worryingly. Ukie chuckled.

"Hell yeah baby!" She said as she looked towards the other two teams. "Alright you maggots, I want to see what kind of powers each of you have. So I propose a game of sorts." Shakira rold her eyes at the girls antics. "It's simple really make your way to the top of that cliff before my little brother wakes up. Think you can do that for me." Ukie looked across all the faces before her, noting down everyone's throughts about her little 'game'.

"Why should we play some stupid game. Your brother could be asleep for ages, we don't need to rush." Weiss complained. Ukie did not bother to make a comment.

"10,9,8,7,6." Ukie bag an to count, everyone looked confused about what they were going to do. "5,4." She continued, walking over to were Alex was, said boy gave are a angry look, he know what she was about to do. Alex placed the younger boy onto the floor and began to fly off towards the cliff.

"I would get going if I were you." Shakira said as she weissled and the Griffon from before came to her aid, jumping on its back she flow off, following her brother. Everyone began to get worried when they saw how desperate the other Fox family was to get away. Ren, Nora and Pyrrha began to make their way towards the cliff. Pyrrha ran back to the group quickly and then dragged Jaune with her. Ruby, Yang and Blake shared a worried look.

"3,2." Ukie said as she knelt down beside her brother, grabbing his earring between her fingertips. Ruby, Yang and Blake began following the rest of their friends, leaving Weiss to herself.

"1." As she said this she ripped the earring from the others ear, blood began to pour out of the wound. Ukie jumped back as her younger brother began to sit up on his own, his eyes covered by his hair.

"RUN!" Alex and Shakira yelled towards Weiss as she stood there confused. Their comment made her realise that this was no laughing matter, it only took a heart beat before she ran after her team mates. Ukie followed quickly after her.

"Hahaha! You better run, big bad kitty gonna get you!" Ukie laughted, she was a lot faster then Weiss, it only took her a few seconds to cach up with the rest of the students. Once she was at the ruins Ukie jumped up to the tops of one of the towers and used the tops of each building to get higher. Once she was on the last roof top she crouched down and pushed off the roof with so much force she was on top of the cliff in a millisecond. The force of her push sent the building she jumped off of into dust, there was nothing left of the building that could identify it as a structure.

"I win!" She yelled happily cheering as she looked down at the other students making their way up to her. A cough rang out behind her, making her turn around to find the source of the noise. Behind her stood Shakira and Alex, the Griffon Shakira had been ridding was already long gone. Ukie let out a small awkward chuckle.

"I won." Alex said walking over to the cliff edge. Ukie's happiness dulled down. Shakira chuckled and stood beside his brother. All the other students were close to the ruins by this point.

"They are still to close." Alex commented on their situation. "If he goes off now they will not be able to stop it."

"Shit." Ukie cursed as she only just realised that she made a mistake is overestimating the other students abilities. By this point Leo was already fully standing and was looking towards where the other students had run off to, his iris changed from brown to black, no light reflected off of his irises. "Double shit." Leo released an anger filled screech as the world around then began to become dark.

"They are still to close!" Shakira said panicked. Alex grabbed the earring before jumping off the cliff and flying overtop of the other students making his way over to were Leo was screeching. Ren stopped in his tracks when he saw Alex fly over him, he was about to run over to the other teen but was stopped by Nora grabbing hold of his arm and bragging him with her before he could protest. Alex grabbed hold of Leo's hand, the waves of anger and power were pushing against Alex, making his jobs ten times more difficult then he would have liked it to be. Placing the earring into the younger teens hand calmed said teen down instantly, the world around them turned back to normal, so did the younger teens eyes and personality. Leo blinked for a few seconds before he was able to focus on the red head teen in front of him.

"What happened?" He asked once he had taken in the condition of his brother. Alex chuckled ruffling the younger teens hair before wrapping his arm around the younger teens shoulders, this action was partly for support and partly for a form of bonding between the two males.

"Let's go two the others." Alex said as they began to walk. All the other students had finally made their way up to the top of the cliff each one looked exhorsted. Shakira hit Ukie round the back of the head.

"Sorry about my sisters stupidity." Shakira said walking over to the other students.

"It's fine, nothing bad happened." Ruby said waving off the others girls apology.

"It was certainly not fine!" Weiss yelled waving her hands around in anger. "What was that anyway?!" Weiss yelled at Shakira.

"Leo does not like losing his earring." Shakira said plainly as if it was nothing. Weiss looked dumb strucked.

"He loves that earring." Ukie followed on after Shakira's comment. Weiss was about to complain when Alex and Leo suddenly appeared behind her. Startling everyone around them exempt Ukie and Shakira.

"Hay Ice Queen, you are alive still, great." Leo's voice was laced with disapointment and sarcasm. As he pulled Alex closer to him with an arm wrapped around the older teens waist, everyone could see that it was for support but Ren was still not comfortable with their closeness, expeshually after finding out that they were not related like he originally thought.

"Atleast someone cares about my wellbeing." Weiss said smugly. Leo looked another at her.

"Ice you do know I was being sarcastic right?" Leo said as he and Alex made their way to stand beside their sisters, his earring was back in his earlob and the wound was already healed, this quick healing did not go unnoticed by some of the members of the group. Weiss was about to comment on Leo's rudness towards her but she was disrupted by an airship landing close by them. Ozpin stood at the entrance of the airship.

"Time to go." Yang said as she began walking over to the airship, everyone followed behind her, Weiss with some reluctancy and Leo and Alex with some difficulty thanks to Alex's tiredness and also the wound on Leo's side that had happened someone time during the Grimm fight, Alex would have to find out more about that later. Opinion watch everyone bored the transport, Shakira was the last to board.

"I presume you got everything you needed." Ozpin asked the gir, said teen looked serious and moody for a moment.

"They are weak. If they don't get stronger soon, then this school will not be safe enough for the maidens to gather." Shakira's comment made Ozpin begin to worry, everything Shakira had ever said before had always been right. And this would be no exception and he know it. Shakira's personality changed back to her normal happy self as she sat stood beside her team, laugthing at something stupid Jaune had done while trying to chat up Weiss.

'A wolf in Sheeps clothing. Or better yet a Grimm is human form.' Ozpin thought as the airship took off.

* * *

 _ **And done.**_

 _ **Sorry for taking so long, I have had a lot of school work to finish off since I was a idiot and thought 'oh that subject looks cool lets join it near the end of the school year.' So yeah..**_

 ** _Also I have been helping Explodingninja with her fanfic 'The lost shnee' (hope I spelt that right) by writing the bad guys side of the story._**

 ** _Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you thought! Xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello all Ukie here, sorry for taking forever but as you all know school work has been mental.**_

 ** _Thank you to everyone that has favourited, followed and reviewed this story!_**

 _ **Well on to the story!**_

 _ **No beta reader!**_

* * *

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin said as the four teens made their way onto the stage, lining up beside their partners, their hands behind their backs. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work as team Juniper." Ozpin past on the information as their initials appeared under their faces on the main screen, JNPR appeared in shining silver writing. Cheers could be heard coming from the crowd celebrating the formation of the new team. Nora giggled and jumped, hugging the young ninja beside her, for a moment he looked a little lost for what he should do but soon hugged the girl. "Led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced. Jaune looked confused, stuttering over his words.

"Led by?" He said with his right hand on his chest making sure that Ozpin new which of the students he was talking about.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin said with a stern look, his look gave Jaune the clarification that he needed. He was their leader. Pyrrha punched her new leader playfully in the shoulder, she had put a little too much strength behind the punch, making the teen pall to the floor. Laughter roared from the crowd, Pyrrha looked worried for a moment but then saw that Jaune was okay and then smile at the other teen. "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long." Team Juniper left the stage as the next team walked up. Ruby and co copied the same stance as team Juniper and watched intently towards their headmaster. "You four retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Ruby." Ozpin said as the silver letters appeared under the images of the young girls, creating the name RWBY. "Led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin told the team, this information shocked and confused the young ice queen. Cheers came from the crowd once again.

"I'm so proud of you!" Ruby's older sister yelled with joy as she jumped and hugged her sister.

"And finally, Shakira Fox, Ukie Fox, Alex Fox and Leo Fox." Ozpin said as the four teens he called for made their way on stage, Leo sent the ice queen an arrogant smirk as they walked past each other. Ukie stood with her hand behind her head as she looked towards the crowd with a bored expression, the rest of her team stood smartly as they listen to their headmaster. "You four retrieved the white queen pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Lapis Lazuli." Ozpin said as once again the sliver letters appeared under the teen's images, creating the name LASU. "Led by Leo Fox." Leo sent the ice queen another smirk, much too said girl's demise. Cheers began to erupt yet again from the crowd. Ukie her brother a high five.

"Go Cat!" Ukie said with a big smile, this bit of information was the only thing that she found interesting. Leo's good mood flipped as soon as he heard the nickname that his sister gave him.

"Don't call me that." Leo said with a stern expression, Ukie chuckled.

"What's wrong? You're the great Leo the lion! But since you are still young, you're just a little cat." Ukie said happily watching Leo get even more annoyed with his sister.

"With that all sorted you will have the location of your room sent to you on your scroll. Each room will be for each team, this arrangement will allow for you and your team to build bonds quicker, then if you were in different rooms." Ozpin explained, a mixture of groans, cheers and confusion could be heard from the crowd. Glyinda sent the information to each of the students, multiple high pitch noises could be heard coming from the crowd signalling the arrival of the information. "Please enjoy your time at Beacon."

* * *

"I have to be living with you!" Weiss yelled with annoyance as all the student began to make their way over to the dorm rooms. Ruby walked beside her sister with a big smile on both their faces. Blake walked behind them.

"We get to share a room! It's like we are kids again. One big happy sleepover!" Ruby said with happiness, Yang chuckled and was about to reply when a loud bang came from a little way away from them. Another loud noise and then the door to one of the rooms down the hall came fly off its hinges by the force of a body going against it. On the floor was a broken door and a cat eared teen sprawled on top of it, he did not look pleased.

"Umm what is going on?" Yang said a little worried about the situation in front of them. Leo just sat up and looked back into the room he just came flying out of.

"I am going to kill you!" Ukie walked out of the room, flames formed round her hand closest to the ruby team, from the flames emerged a double sided axe, the axe heads came out from metal shark mouths, the eyes of the sharks' glowed bright red. Leo looked up at the girl with an annoyed expression on his face. Ukie raised her axe in the air and brought is down towards the younger teen. "Die!" Ukie yelled, before the axe could get to its target a sword blocked its way. On the other side of the fight stood a wet haired Shakira, she did not looked happy in the slightest. The girl's attire was not something the other students were expecting, she was standing there blocking the other girls attack with her sword in her left hand while her right hand was holding up her white towel. All the commotion had gained the attention of other teams making their way to their rooms, many of the male students were shocked to see the girl in the hallway in only her towel.

"AAAAHH!" Jaune yelled in shock, he covered his eyes. "Ren cover your eyes!" Jaune covered his friend's eyes with his other hand. A bright red blush covered the blondes face.

"Why did you stop me?" Ukie said with rage, she pushed against the other girl's sword using both her hands to get power behind her. Even with all her power behind her axe she was unable to move closer to the younger teen underneath them. Leo did not look interested in what was going on.

"Kira you cloths are missing." Leo said ignoring the danger above him. The younger teen stood up taking out a small cloth pouch from his back pocket, he reached inside of the pouch, his arm went all the way in, and said item did not lose its shape however. Leo seemed to have found the thing he was looking for as he pulled out twin short swords. The blades were pitch black, the lights in the room did not even reflect off of them.

"Why are you stopping me? He needs to die!" Ukie yelled trying once again to push against the other girl. Shakira shock her head in disappointment.

"Leo, you sure to want to fight her?" Shakira said ignoring the other girl. Leo just nodded, with that Shakira shrugged her shoulders and pulled her sword away from the fight. "Don't break too much, Ozpin will not be happy!" The amber eyed girl yelled over her shoulder while walking back into their shared bathroom.

Leo and Ukie looked at each other, one with hatred and the other with annoyance. Everyone looked on in silence at the fight about to begin. Alex walked around the corner, he was lost for a second and then finally understood what was going on. He let out a sigh.

"Leo, Ukie, what is going on now?" Alex said while watching the siblings.

"He saw Shakira naked! I will kill him!" Ukie said without looking towards the older teen. Alex let out another sigh, it had to be about something as stupid as that didn't it.

 _ **'Going to need some help here.'**_ Alex said though their mind link, he had made sure that the two siblings fighting were not involved in the conversation.

 _ **'Time for plan 1.0.2.'**_ Came Shakira's reply. Alex sighed again, this plan was going to kill him. Alex walked over to the youngest of their team.

"Ukie could you help me with getting dressed, I don't know what to wear." Shakira said from inside the room, her voice laced with charm. A second later Ukie broke out of her rage filled trance and looked dumb-stricken towards their room. "Hurry up will you." The girl said again, this comment made Ukie drop her axe and begin walking into their room. The axe disappeared in a burst of red flames.

"Coming!" Ukie cheered her voice laced with happiness. She began to make her way back into the room, Ukie picked up the broken door and jammed it back into the wall behind her. Alex walked up to the younger teen, placing his hand on the teens head.

"Leo." Alex said quietly into the teen's ear. All the students in the hallway visible saw the change in the cat boy, he went from a calm collected person to a little kitten. Leo began to purr as Alex stroked his cat ears. "Come on lets go get something to drink." Alex said leading Leo away from their room.

"Can I get strawberry milk?" Leo asked as they walked past all of the confused students. Alex nodded beside him.

"Only if we make it a double." Alex said sending a smile towards the green ninja that had been able to get Jaune off of him. Ren smiled back. Everyone in the room was still lost for words.

"What just happened?" Blake asked breaking the silence in the room.

"Well, Leo saw Shakira naked! So Ukie sent Leo flying with the door! Some fire tricks and Mary Poppins's bag powers later they both have weapons. Shakira stops Ukie from making Leo the lion bits, while also showing everyone else in the room what she looks like in only a towel! And now they are gone." Nora said quickly as she dashed around the room to each location of the fight, retracing the scene with dramatic actions.

"Uhh okay." Blake said, she understood what happened but like herself, everyone else was confused as to why it had turned out this way after one mistake on Leo's part.

"Well let's get going." Yang said changing the subject, most of the students in the hall nodded and began to continue their search for their rooms. It took only a second for team RWBY and JNPR to find their rooms.

"Well I guess we are neighbours." Ruby said addressing the leader of the other team.

"Yeah guess so." Jaune shrugged trying to act cool.

"Are you two love birds forgetting? Our room is right next to that crazy team!" Weiss yelled from inside the room, her arms flailing around. Ruby and Jaune both looked at each other with a shock look, before slowly turning towards the LASU team's room. Another loud bang came from the room making both the jump and look fearful towards the broken door. Another bang and Ruby jumped into Yang's arms screaming in fear, Jaune jumped into Pyrrha's arms letting out an even more girlie scream then Ruby.

"This is going to be a long year..." Blake said as she made her way into her room. Both Yang and Pyrrha ignored the people in their arms.

"Should we go and make sure that they are okay in there?" Pyrrha said with concern. Yang just shrugged and began to make her way over to LASU's room, Ruby held on even tighter as they got closer and closer to the room of doom. Yang kicked the bottom of the door, her kicking made the door fall inwards. Yang looked worried while Ruby panicked. The room was empty.

"Ghosts!" Ruby screamed as she tried to get out of her sisters arms, Yang held on tight.

"I am coming to save you Ruby!" Jaune said from Pyrrha's arms. "Pyrrha let's go!" He said with his sword outstretched leading the way with his sword, Pyrrha sighed and walked both her a Jaune over to the room. Once they were at the door way Jaune held on tight. "Their ghosts!" He yelled in fear as he also tried to get out of his friend's arms. Yang and Pyrrha looked at each other shrugging their shoulders before putting the people in their arms down. As soon as their feet touched the ground both Ruby and Jaune hid behind their team mates, said girl let out a chuckle at their friends antics.

"Come on they are in here somewhere." Yang said as she made her way into the room. Ruby jumped behind Pyrrha's back beside Jaune.

"Can I help you with something?" A voice came from behind the group. Jaune and Ruby both jumped in shock, running quickly too hid behind Pyrrha once again.

"Ghost!" They both yelled in fear. Pyrrha turned around to face the voice. Shakira stood there in her Beacon uniform. The girl's hair was dry and wavy, a light blue rose clipped in her hair, it seemed to let out a faint blue glow. Black vines creating a head band across her head.

"Most likely watching us get changed." Another voice said from their room. Yang jumped a little bit at the sudden appearance of another person beside her. Ukie leant against the door way in the males uniform with her hands crossed over her chest, at the bottom of one of her braids was a blue rose attached to the hair band with black vines. She had added her own little something to the outfit, a red bandana wrapped around her hips under the blazer, the main part of the bandana sat nicely against her skirt on her left side.

"No, no. We were just coming to check on you, since we heard some loud banging and crashing." Yang said trying to get them out of trouble, they had all seen what the other teen would do if someone saw Shakira naked. Ruby and Jaune left the safety of hiding behind Pyrrha and stood next to the girl.

"So are both of you okay?" The silver eyed girl asked. Ukie squinted her eyes as she looked at the younger teen. Ruby felt a chill run up her spine. The older girl stopped staring a moment later.

"Yeah we're fine." Ukie replied after a moment, she made her way over to her sister's side. "Watch out." She said, referring to the blonde teen on top of the knocked down door, she leaned down and grabbed onto the door with one hand. Yang moved quickly to the side, as soon as she was off Ukie sent the door flying upwards with enough power that it lodged itself back into the door frame.

"Well with that all done and dusted, we should be going now. Goodbye." Shakira said walking away from the other teams. Ukie followed her sister down the hallway.

"They got ready quickly." Pyrrha commented.

"A little too quickly if you asked me." Jaune said watching the two girls leave. "Maybe we should...!" Jaune was cut off before he could finish.

"We are not following them. We have to get our things ready for tomorrow." Pyrrha said as she dragged Jaune back over to their room, Ruby and Yang followed.

"Wait! Why was Ukie wearing the guy's uniform?" Ruby asked, Yang shrugged her shoulders. Nora jumped in to answer.

"Maybe she is a guy! Or she could not tell the difference between the cloths! Or...!" Ren cut her off.

"Nora please." With that said Nora calmed back down, she gave a massive smile to her childhood friend.

"If you ask me. I don't think that Ukie person is safe to be around. I mean she tried to kill her own brother! Just because he saw Shakira naked. She is just like a Grimm, even her eyes are like theirs." Weiss said from the door way to their room.

"Weiss!" Ruby said in shock.

"What? Everything about her screams Grimm." Weiss said in a matter of fact voice.

"Still... You should not say things like that. You could hurt her feelings." Ruby said sadly.

"Her feelings! I am more worried about my safety! Any minute she could suddenly send something flying through our wall!" By this point Weiss was fuming.

"Weiss please." Yang said trying to calm the girl down.

"You know what I don't have time for this. I am getting ready for bed. Unlike some people I want some peace and quiet before that family comes back." Weiss said as she made her way back into their bedroom. Everyone watched her leave and slam the door behind herself. Ruby turned to face team Juniper.

"Well good night." She said with a small smile on her face. Jaune smiled back.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." He said as both teams went their separate ways.

* * *

Alex and Leo made their way down the hall, both had a bottle of strawberry milk in their hands.

"We better get changed." Leo said as he handed his drink over to his brother. Once his hands were free Leo pulled out the pouch from before, from his back pocket. He rummaged about in the pouch once again, this time he pulled out two light blue roses. He put the pouch back into his pocket before handing Alex one of the roses. Alex gave Leo his drink.

"Time to change." Alex said as he placed the rose amongst his top feathers, Leo placed his rose against his throat. A second later they were both engulfed in a bright blue light before it disappears. Both teens clothing had changed into the school uniforms. But Alex's was a little different, instead of the smart male uniform, he was dressed in the female uniform. The blue rose on his top feathers had copied itself over to the other wing and both roses had grown black thorned vines down his wings, mixing themselves in with his feathers. Leo's rose had created a black vine collar round his neck.

"Ukie?" Leo asked as he looked the older teen up and down.

"Ukie." Alex confirmed the younger teen's suspicions. "Anyway we should get going, the others are waiting for us." Alex said as he began to make his way down the corridor. Leo shrugged his shoulders and put his black cloth pouch back into his pocket, as he followed his partner down the hallway.

"So what does Ozpin want anyway?" Leo asked as they made their way to the head teacher's office.

"He does not want anything, it is Shakira that wants to talk with Ozpin." Alex said as they turned a corner. He drank the last of his strawberry milk and chucked the carton into a bin they passed.

"Great..." Leo said as they got to the elevator. He pulled at the throne collar. "This thing is getting annoying." After one more tug at the collar he let is go and walked into the elevator. Alex walked in and pressed the button for Ozpin's office.

"It would be best if you did not mess with that too often. We would not want to bond to break because of your need for comfort." Alex said as he stood beside the younger teen. Leo let out a sigh in annoyance.

"I may be the youngest, but I am not stupid. I know full well what will happen if it breaks." Leo said as he looked seriously towards his brother. It took only a second for the serious look to fade and be replace with an amused look. "I have got to say though you sure are rocking the whole drag queen look. Maybe you should wear girl's cloths more often. I know for a fact that, that pink eyed ninja from team Juniper would not mind seeing you in drag." Leo said as he looked over the older teen one more time then placed his hand behind his head in a bored manner. Alex looked at him with a mixture of emotions, shock and annoyance were two emotions that stood out the most. A faint blush dusted the winged teen's checks.

"Oh shut up! I know for a fact that you are enjoying this more then he would." Alex said as he gave the younger teen a quick glance before covering his blush with one of his hands. Leo seemed to be taken back by the comment and lost his footing for a second before regain his balance a moment later. He looked at the older teen confused.

"W-what are y-yo-you talking about!" Leo stuttered as his face became a light shade of pink. The elevator dinged once they got to Ozpin's floor.

"Maybe I should wear girl's cloths more often. I do look quite nice in them don't I?" Alex said, he gave Leo a quick glance over his shoulder as he made his way into Ozpin's office. Leo's face became bright red at the other teens comment, he kept his face covered with his fringe as they made their way over to Ozpin's desk. Shakira and Ukie were already waiting for them with Ozpin.

"About time you got here! Oh! Alex I am liking that outfit on you." Ukie said with a large smile on her face.

"Why thank you. I always knew I would look better as a girl then you." Alex said in his most girly voice he could create, he twirled around showing everyone how well he looked in a girls uniform. Everyone in the Fox family began to laugh at the eldest teens actions. Ozpin even let out a chuckle at the scene in front of him.

"Well shall we get back to the subject matter at hand." Ozpin said once everyone had calmed down enough.

"Well I am worried about the results that we gathered from today's test. The maidens need a safe place to gather for that we need skilled fighters. From what I saw out there only two students look like they will be of some use. Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos are the only students that will be good candidate." Shakira said before continuing. "The rest of the students need to learn. One student did not even know what aura was, let alone how to use it!" Shakira began to get angry. Ukie placed one of her hands on the girls shoulder to calm her down, said girl began to relax.

"I can see why you are worried but like you said we will teach these teens how to become great hunters and huntresses. They will be able to keep the maidens safe." Ozpin said as he looked at the teens in front of him.

"Ozpin I understand that you are going to do your best to make sure that everything is ready for the maidens. But we are running out of time." Shakira said as she made her way over to the elevator, her family following closely behind. They all stopped as they waited for the elevator. "Amber is running out of time." She said as they made their way inside of the elevator. Leaving Ozpin to his own thoughts. Ozpin turned to face the large window behind him.

"Time has never been on our side. You of all people should know that Shakira." Ozpin said as he walked over to the window, watching the world go by. "A Grimm in human form."

* * *

The Fox family made their way back to their room. It was getting late, many of the students had already turned in for the night. Lie Ren was not one of these people, he was coming back from the bathroom. He was ready for bed, wearing only dark green baggie trousers. As he made his way to his room he spotted the LASU team going into their room. Ren spotted how each teen was dressed, they all looked smart in their uniforms. Shakira gave off an air of confidence and power. Ukie also gave off slimier vibes but instead of confidence she struck fear in everyone around her. The black of the male uniform helped Leo to keep himself in the background and out of the lime light. There was one person with them that Ren did not recognize, a tall red haired girl. It took a moment for Ren to realize that the person in front of him was Alex. Ren did not know what to make of Alex right now, he was torn between confusion and awe. Even in the girls uniform Alex looked magical and regal, if anything the uniform made him look untouchable.

"Good night Ren." Alex said as he walked into his team's room, a small smile playing on his lips. Ren was shocked that he had been spotted staring let alone by the one person who was gaining all of his interest.

"Good night." Ren said as he walked into his own room, a faint blush dusting his checks.

* * *

 ** _And there you have it!_**

 ** _Once again I am sorry for not updating often.  
_**

 ** _Please make sure the review and check out Explodingninja's story 'The lost schnee'._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone! Well yeah... What can I say... Sorry? I'm sorry! *Runs for my life***_

 _ **Just letting you all know that I am putting this story and my other one on hold until I have finished them and can then regularly update for you.**_

 _ **Un-bated version**_

* * *

"Its eight fifty five you dolt. Lessons start in five minutes!" A voice yelled from down the hall. Ukie groaned as she began to awake to the sound of people yelling and feet thundering down the corridor.

"Shut the hell up!" Ukie yelled out, punching the wall beside her. The wall shock, coursing a book to move on the top shelf of the bookcase. It took only a second more of the vibration to knock the book from the shelf and send it tumbling down. It's impact zone being Leo's head. A startled 'Omph' came from the sleeping teen. Leo sat up in his bed and chucked the book towards his sister, with enough power to dent it's self into the wall said girl had punched a moment ago. Ukie looked at the blue book lodged into the wall and then looked at her brother. "Sorry." She said sleepily, there was no sympathy in her apology. Leo groaned and laid back down turning away from his sister, and looked at the bed beside him, noticing it was empty. Leo sat back up again looking around the room searching for the beds owner. A moment later Shakira emerged from their on-sweet bathroom in her school uniform, her hair was bushed and had two braids starting at the hair line and where tied together at the back of her head, where they interlocked to create one long braid. The rest of her hair flowed down freely, creating a smart yet casual look.

"Where's Alex?" Leo asked the girls once he was sure that the older teen was not in the room. Shakira and Ukie both looked around the room, also seeing that it was lacking a certain feathered teen. Ukie leaned over her bed to look underneath it.

"He's not under my bed." Ukie said, still half asleep.

"Why would he be under your bed anyway?" Shakira asked confused as to why the older teen would ever get that close to the red eyed girl.

"In my dream, he was under the bed. I had enough of him, so I knocked him out and tied him up. I know you guys would get angry so I hid him under the bed." Ukie explained her dream. The other two just nodded as if this was a normal thing for anyone to say. "I kind of wish it was not a dream now." Ukie mumbled her annoyance, as she got out of bed and began to brush her hair and began the re braiding process of her long hair. Leo got out of the bed, he dropped to the floor and stretched out like a generic cat.

"He not under my bed." Leo copied, and began to make his way over to the bathroom to get ready.

"Okay I think we have established that he is not under our beds." Shakira stated the obvious as she looked out of the window for her brother. After a few moments she noticed said older teen sitting on top of one of the stone pillars that bordered the path way to school. His hair and feathers moved ever so slightly in the morning breeze. "Alex! Its time to go!" Shakira yelled waving to the teen, getting his attention. The red head flow back to their room and looked at his younger siblings.

Well we are getting ready..." She said awkwardly as she began to notice that her brother was getting more and more annoyed as the second ticked by.

"You all do know that lessons have started right?" He said from the window frame. At this point Leo emerged from the bathroom with his uniform on, he was fiddling with the blue rose around his neck .

"I am never going to get used to this thing..." Leo wined as the thorns dug into his neck.

Shakira hurried over to him, pushing his hands out of the way and replacing then with her own.

"Here this should help." She said as she adjusted the thorns. As she worked with the black thorns the wounds that had been made by Leos tampering had faded away, not even a light scar covered his neck. "There that should do it." Shakira said pleased with her work as she noticed that Leo was not in as much pain as before. Leo muttered a quite 'Thank you,' before getting his school stuff ready for the day. Ukie at some point had made her way to the bathroom and had changed into her uniform. Alex was lucky that he had gotten ready before the others, doing that had allowed him to wear the male uniform. Ukie seemed to not care that she was wearing a skirt as she patted it down and got her shoes on. "See we are almost ready to go." Shakira said as she herself grabbed her bag and got her school shoes on.

"Its kind of odd seeing you guys get ready for school."Alex's comment made the others curious.

"What do you mean." Leo asked.

"Well I guess this is what older siblings would see everyday, as they waited for their little brothers and sister to get ready. Its kind of an odd feeling." Alex said watching his family. Shakira gave him a sweet smile.

"I guess we have never had this happen before. Well guys lets make our first day of school life the best ever!" Shakira cheered getting everyone more alive and out of their past. The others smiled at her and followed their sister to class. While walking to their class they saw Ozpin and Glyinda watching them in the courtyard.

"I don't like that blonde woman."Ukie said watching them out of the corner of her eye. Shakira chuckled.

"Yell I don't think being ten minutes late for our first ever class, would put us in her good books." Alex informed his sister. Ukie shrugged and carried on walking, she stood out straight and made herself look professional. A quiet sound of metal scrapping and tapping the pavement could be head as she walked. The others laughed at their sisters attempt at looking professional and like a normal student. They were a far from a normal family.

 ***In professor ports lesson***

"Is this what school is like! We have learnt nothing in the last thirty minutes! He has been talking about his own adventures and the things he has done!" Ukie whined as she dropped her head onto her desk. She turned her head towards the person beside her and noticed that her brother was in the same potion as her. They both did not want to be here. Ukie turned to her other side and saw that Shakira was writing down everything that their teacher was saying. Ukie looked at the girls notes and had noticed that she even wrote the seconds between gaps in the mans speech. The red eyed girl shivered at the thought of her sister knowing so much about a person by the thing they do in every day life. 'scary.' Ukie thought to herself as she turned back to her brother. "Hey lets get out of here. I don't know about you but I cant take this anymore." Ukie whispered to her brother beside her. Leo nodded his head in agreement and began to get their escape route ready.

"If you want to leave the lesson, I can make a copy of you both so no one will notice." Shakira said to her brother and sister without missing anything that their teacher was saying. Ukie and Leo practically had sparkles of joy in their eyes. "But if you do leave then I will have to tell professor Port that you skipped his class half way through." She said, again not missing a single word of the teacher story. The siblings eyes lost all hope and they just slammed their heads back down on the desk in defeat. Professor Port did not look up at them. Shakira wrote this peace on information down. Ukie turned to look at her sister.

"Evil." Ukie hissed and turned back to her brother. As she turned back to him she was greeted by a change looking face. Leo had become bored and pulled a funny face. Being caught off guard like that Ukie burst out laughing at her brothers face. Professor Port turned to the teens.

"What ever is so funny over there should be told the the class." He said to the red eyed girl as she began to calm down.

"Sorry sir just my brother's face made me laugh." She said between giggles as she whipped her teas from her eyes. Leo turned to the teacher, his head still pressed to the desk and he pulled the same funny face to the teacher. Professor Port did let out a small chuckle before trying to cover it up a a cough.

"Well I have something even more funny for you both." He told them. Ukie looked at him with anticipation. "A break time detention after class today." He told the teen with a stern voice.

"A detention? That was not a good joke sir." Ukie said confused as she did not understand his joke.

"This is no joke, you both will come here after school for an hour detention." Professor Port said before going back to his speech. A moment later Ukie put her hand up. "Yes Miss Fox." Port said.

"Umm sir what is detention." Ukie asked innocently, as she and her brother looked confused. Everyone in the class became quite, as of waiting for the girl to burst out laugh and say this was just another joke of hers. But this was not a joke, she and her family did not know what a detention was.

 ***After class***

"How was I meant to know that a detention meant, and hour after school where we have to sit in silence and listen to him talking about his past!" Ukie wined for the hundredth time today.

"Well now we know not to get in trouble otherwise we will be stuck in this detention place all the time." Leo said, as he know what kind of trouble he and his sister would get into if this rule was not in place.

"Well from what I heard we have a twenty minute break now before another two hours of class." Alex informed the youngsters as they all seemed to wake up a bit. Ukie fist pumped the air before running of down the path, a moment later she stoped.

"Hey guys what do we do in these breaks?" She asked the others. They all looked at Shakira as she was the only one out of them that had been in a form of education system.

"Well remember I was home schooled all my life, so in those breaks I would look back over what I had leant, so that I did not forget it." She said with a happy smile. Ukie and Leo grumbled at their sisters answer.

"Well it would seem that the other students are sitting around talking to one another, some are even having something to eat." Alex observed as they walked through the court yard, he had also noticed the looks that many of the student were giving them.

"We might as well start there then. Come on team lets go socialise with our fellow students." Her sentence was more of an order then a suggestion. The family all nodded before splitting up.

 _ **'Divide and concur.'**_ Alex said over their mind link. Shakira walked over to the young red haired girl, who's name she remembered as Ruby Rose, Summer Rose's daughter. The girl looked up from where she was sitting beside a white haired girl.

"Oh! Hi again." Ruby greeted. Shakira's eyes glowed a bright amber.

 ***Name: Ruby Rose**  
 **Mother: Summer Rose**  
 **Father: Taiyang Xiao Long**  
 **Other relations: Uncle Qrow** ** **Branwen** , Half sister Yang Xiao Long. Step mother Raven ******Branwen****  
 **Weapon of choise: Crescent Rose**  
 **Melee form: Scyth**  
 **Range form: Pump action rifle**  
 **Semblance: Speed  
Other information: Made at her old school 'Signal'**  
 **Occupation: Huntress in training**  
 **Team: RWBY**  
 **Team ranking: Leader**  
 **Team status: Operational.**  
 **Other information: Likes cookies and love strawberries, Loves weapons***

Shakira catalogued all the information. Her eyes dimmed back down to their normal warm colour, after gaining all the information she needed. Ruby seemed a bit taken aback by the sudden change in the girls appearance.

"Hi Ruby it is good to see you again. I never thought that we would be in the same classes this year." Shakira said fondly. The white haired teen beside Ruby did not like the lack of attention towards her.

"Hello, I'm here two you know." The girl said waving her hand in from of Shakira face.

 ***Name: Weiss Schnee**  
 **Mother: Unknown**  
 **Father: Mr Schnee**  
 **Other relations: Older sister Winter Schnee, younger brother Whitley Schnee**  
 **Weapon of Choice : Myrtenaster**  
 **Melee form: Rapier**  
 **Range form: N/A**  
 **Semblance: Glyphs  
** **Other information: Infused with dust to create different abilities, eg an ice hold  
Occupation: Huntress in training  
Team: RWBY  
Team ranking: Team Leaders Partner  
Team status: Operational  
Other information: Loves her sister. Closet rebel against the family.***

Shakira's eyes once again turned back to normal after gaining the information she needed on the Ice Queen.

"Hello Miss Schnee, It is nice to make your acquaintance once again." Shakira said formally as she gave a small curtsy. Weiss smiled and copied the brown haired girls action.

"Hello." The Ice Queen raised and turned to her team leader. "See this is how you should be addressing me. I am the heiress to the Schnee dust company." She informed her younger partner as she smile smugly.

"You might as well be the queen. Ice Queen." Leo remark as he walked past the group of girls. Weiss' demeanor changed as she crossed her arms and smiled to herself.

"Well at least I know what school is unlike you. No wounder you are falling behind in class. How could someone like you really pass the Beacon entrance exam." Weiss began as she evaluated the boys attitude and performance in class. "I guess the school felt bad for you faunus, that they let you in on a sign of good faith." Leo stopped and turned to look at the girl behind him, his hands clenched. "Oh and your brother, Alex was it. Well he is just an idiot for falling behind two years! You faunus are all the same! Just idiots and delinquents!" Weiss yelled at the younger teen. Leo lunged forward at the ice queen but stopped when he saw his sisters eyes change colour. Amber to liquid gold. Leo just grumbled and unclenched his hands. Pulling his nails out of his bleeding palm. Leo walked off, not saying a word to anyone that passed him. "What's his problem." Weiss faked ignorance as she watched the younger teen leave them. Shakira forced a smile as she shrugged her shoulders and carried on chatting with the two girls. Leo walked for a bit until he was pushed over by a blonde teen falling on him.

"Oh sorry about that!" The blonde said as he got off of the younger teen. "Names Jaune. Nice to meet you." The blonde now know as Jaune extended his hand out to the teen. Leo took the offer and used it to pull himself back up.

"Leo." The black haired teen said plainly.

"I am more of a Gemini." Jaune said patting down his cloths. Leo just sighed and carried on walking when he saw a red haired woman running over to the blonde.

 _'Got a funny one for you over here."_ Leo told his older sister over the mind link, he saw his sister look over at him and her eyes glowed.

 ***Name: Jaune Arc**  
 **Mother:** **Unknown**  
 **Father: Unknown**  
 **Other relations: Seven sisters**  
 **Weapon of choice: Crocea Mors**  
 **Melee form: Sword and shield**  
 **Range form: N/A**  
 **Semblance: Unknown  
** **Other information: Shield becomes the swords sheath when inactive.  
Occupation: Hunter in training  
Team: JNPR  
Team ranking: Team Leader  
Team status: Operational  
Other information: Lied to get into Beacon.*  
**

 **'More information is needed on him.'** Shakira said as she went back to talking with the two girls

"Hey wait!" Jaune said blocking Leo's path. The blonde grabbed Leo's hands and looked over them. "Pyrrha! We need some bandages over here! his hands are all cut up." Jaune said holding on tight to Leo's wrists as he felt the younger teen try to pull from his grasp. The red haired girl came over quicker after hearing what her team member had said. She pulled some bandages out of her bag.

"Oh god! Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked as she began to wrap the bandages around the young teens hands. Leo tried to stop them but he know that there was no way they would, no matter how hard he tried to get away. After finishing wrapping Leo's hands Pyrrha put the rest of the bandages bag into her bag. "There you go. As good as new." Pyrrha said smiling as she checked over her handy work.

"Thanks." Leo mumbled, pulling his hands away from the girl.

"Hello again. My names Pyrrha Nikos." She extended her hand to the teen with a smile on her face.

"Leo." The black haired teen said shaking the girls offered hand.

"I am more of a Virgo sorry." Pyrrha smiled.

"I know right! He is really bad at guessing star signs." Jaune commented as he waved his hands around towards the younger teen.

"Your an idiot." Leo said walking away from the two teens. Over his shoulder he saw Pyrrha talk with the dumb blonde.

"His name is Leo remember." Pyrrha said to the teen, and Leo could not stop the giant smile on his face when he saw the blonde teens face drop.

"What! He's a star sign!" Jaune yelled waving his hands around as he imagined a person being a star sign. "Wait will I get to see my star sign in real life!" Jaune yelled happily. Leo signed as he carried on walking and listening to the red head explain what Leo's name means.

 ***Name: Pyrrha Nikos  
** **Mother: Unknown  
Father: Unknown  
Other relations: Unknown  
Weapon of choice: Milo and Akouo  
Melee form: Xiphos  
Range form: Javilin and Rifle  
Semblance: Polarity  
Other information:  
Occupation: Huntress in training  
Team: JNPR  
Team ranking: Team Leaders Partner  
Team status: Operational  
Other information: Mascot for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. Four times winner of the Mistral Toulment.*  
**

 **'There are a lot of different people around here aren't there.'** Shakira commented as she looked over to where Ukie had walked over to only a moment ago. She seemed to be chatting with the blonde and enjoying her company. Ukie looked over her shoulder towards the brown haired girl, giving a quick smile before turning back to her conversation.

 ***Name: Yang Xaoi Long  
Mother: Raven Branwen**  
 **Father: Taiyang Xaoi Long  
Other relations: Uncle Qrow ******Branwen** , Half sister Ruby Rose, Step mother Summer Rose  
Weapon of choice: Ember Celica  
Melee form: Gortlet  
Range form: Pump action shot gun  
Semblance: Draws strength from hits (Damge absobtion) **  
**Other information: The gortlets protect her fore arms from attacks  
Occupation: Huntress in training **  
**Team: RWBY  
Team ranking: Sister of team leader  
Team status: Operational  
Other information: Has been looking for her mother since she was young.***

"I can't believe there are two people in the school that are year younger then us." Blake said with some disbelief.

"Yeah Leo is a bit of a bad ass." Ukie smiled fondly with her hands on her hips and a giant proud smile on her face.

"But your other brother is falling behind by two years." Blake commented. Ukie seemed to drop for a second.

"Yeah well lucky for me we are not related by blood." She smiled once again.

"Well I know one thing I am so happy that Ruby is able to come to school with me. I know she would one day get in! but what were the odds that she would be in the same year and team as me!" Yang cheered. Blake smiled slightly before turning back to the dark brown haired girl.

"So why was Alex held back for so long? We have not seen him fight yet but his school grades are all high scores." Blake questioned. Ukie seemed to be taken aback by the girls question.

 **'This girl is real interested in us.'** She informed the family. Shakira looked over to said black haired teen and began to analysis her.

 ***Name: Blake Belladonna  
** **Mother: Unknown  
Father: Unknown  
Other relations: Family unknown, Ex leader Adam Taurus  
Weapon of choice: Gambol Shroud  
Melee form: Katana  
Range form: Pistol  
Semblance: Shadow clones  
Other information: Sheath has a sharp edge, so it can be used for duel wielding. She uses ribbons to control the movement of her shots and blades.  
Occupation: Huntress in training  
Team: RWBY  
Team ranking: Team Member  
Team status: Operational  
Other information: Cat faunus and worked with the white fang.***

Ukie chuckled knowing full well that if Blake had known about the analysis she would blush a bright rose red. It was like being seen naked by a stranger and have said stranger pock and prod at your brain, to find what makes you tick. It was quite the ordeal when you have the that situation happen in real life. Ukie shivered as she remembered that situation happening to her. Yang gave a qualitative look as she saw the girl shiver.

"Well Alex was not held back. He just did not start school until two years after everyone else." Ukie explained. Blake seemed to take this as an answer and did not ask more on the subject.

"So do you have any cat ears hiding anywhere." Yang said smiling as she looked over the girl in question.

"Sadly no. Leo was the only one to get the faunus gene. Not even mum and dad had a faunus trait. He's our very own Leo the lion!" Yang and Ukie chuckled at the idea of Leo dressed in a lion outfit, Blake even smiled. Leo walked past the group of girls with his bandaged hands in his pockets.

"I am no lion, If anything I'm a puma." Leo grumbled walking past his sister and heading towards where his brother was sitting at the water fountain.

"I can not find anyone to talk to." Alex sighed as he patted the seat beside him. "Come sit." Leo did as he was told, sitting down beside his brother. The water splashing in the fountain hit his bad occasionally.

"Don't worry. They are not worth your time." Leo commented as he brush some of Alex's feathers. Alex just sighed and looked around at the people in the courtyard. He saw his sisters socialising with ease, Shakira's eyes glowed every so often. Alex shivered at the memory of those gold eyes on him.

"I know how you feel, that was the worst time of my life!" Leo exaggerated as he rubbed his hands over his arms trying to keep himself warm. Alex chuckled as he watched his brother. They sat in silence, with people walking by. "So how is things going on with that Lie Ren guy." Leo teased his brother. He then smiled like the chessa cat at the response he got from the red head.

"I... I don't know what you are talking about!" Alex spluttered out, his face as red as his hair. "Nothing is happening between us. He just reminds me of someone." Alex said trying to calm himself down. Leo just smiled again and nugged his brothers shoulder.

"Speak of the devil." Leo said as he looked over to the other end of the courtyard, as if on queue Ren and Nora walked into the courtyard and started to make there way over to their team members.

"And he shall appear. I hate you Leo." Alex mumbled as he watched the dark haired teen. Leo looked taken aback for a second then started to look hollow inside. Alex picked up on the change in his brother emotions quickly and placed his hand on the others cheek. "Leo look at me." Leo did as he was told and looked into his brothers blue eyes. Leo's eyes had turned coal black, the sun's rays could not penetrate the darkness in him. "I didn't mean what I said, it was just a joke. I don't hate you. I love you." Alex told the teen in a calming voice as his own eyes turned bright blue for a moment, then both of their eyes turned back to normal. Alex moved his hand up to the younger teens head and started stroking behind his cat ears. "There, that's better." Alex commented, Leo began to sink into the touch and purr. "Leo the lion." Alex mussed.

"Not a lion." Leo mumbled back as he put his head in his brother's lap and went to sleep.

"I know, I know. You're a puma." Alex smiled, rubbing the cat's hair and ears. Shakira smiled at her brothers before turning her attention to the two new people in the courtyard.

 ***Name: Nora Valkyrie**  
 **Mother: Deceased**  
 **Father: Deceased**  
 **Other relations: Unknown**  
 **Weapon of choice: Magnhild**  
 **Melee form: Hammer**  
 **Range form: Grenade launcher**  
 **Semblance: Control over electrical energy**  
 **Other information: Magnhild can act as a lightning rod to transfer lightning into energy.  
Occupation: Huntress in training **  
**Team: JNPR**  
 **Team ranking: Team Member**  
 **Team status: Operational**  
 **Other information: Loves pancakes and Lie Ren***

"Oh shit." Shakira mumbled getting the attention of the young dark haired girl in front of her.

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing, just remembered that I left my book in the classroom. Be right back." Shakira informed the girls before running back to the classroom.

"Well she seems nice." Ruby said smiling towards Weiss.

 **Name: Lie Ren  
Mother: Unknown  
Father: Unknown  
Other relations: Family unknown, Childhood friend Nora Valkyrie  
Weapon of choice: StormFlower  
Melee form: Daggers moulded to the ends of the pistols  
Range form: Twin pistols  
Semblance: Unknown  
Other information: Able to be stored under sleeves  
** **Occupation: Hunter in training  
Team: JNPR  
Team ranking: Team member  
Team status: Operational  
Other information: Parents killed presumably when Ren was young. **

**'I need more information on this whole team.'** Shakira ordered the others through the mind link. Leo smiled brightly once again.

"There you go, this gives you an excuse for spending more time with him." Leo told his brother, watching as Alex grumbled and stopped stroking his brothers cat ears.

"No matter what I say you will not stop shipping us together." Alex stated as this was a fact. Leo smiled before hopping off the wall of the fountain.

"We should get going, I want to have a look around the place a bit more." Leo said walking off. Alex was about to follow the younger teen before stopping himself and calling out to said teen.

"Wait! Don't you have a detention!" Alex yelled to his brother. Leo froze and turned to the other teen.

"What's a detention? I don't know what that is so I can't do it." Leo shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his face before walking off again, heading towards a happy orange haired girl and her friend. Alec grumbled before flying over to walking beside his brother, on the other side of him, using his brother as a wall between himself and Ren.

"Could have waited for me." Alex complained.

"Was your fault for taking to long." Leo commented as they walked out of the courtyard and towards another school building.

Ukie watched as her brothers went about their business, she hated the fact that Alex reminded her of the detention that she and her brother had to go to right now. To be honest it was the professors fault for not stopping her and Leo from leaving the classroom.


End file.
